Moving Along
by Cloudy.Fox
Summary: None yet.


Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto

Chapter One

_"It's up to you, Mistress. No one else can do this but you. It's highly dangerous --" _

_"No problem sir. Don't worry about it!" I interrupted with a huge grin. "This should be a piece of cake." I gave a thumbs up while smoothing my trench coat and walked away from the bald little man with a gap on his face._

_"Are you really going to do it?" A voice asked. I knew that voice. It's him, my creation. I rolled my eyes before turning around seeing the dark haired teen leaning casually against the white wall giving me a questioning glance. I put a firm hand on his shoulder to make reassurance. I quickly felt him stiffen. I knew he didn't trust me, but it still hurt... a piece of him, a former piece of my soul...put into a lab experiment to create an artificial human. Yet this artificial human doesn't trust his own master. _

_"Don't worry . It's not going to be really difficult, but not so easy either. I'll have come with me and we'll be back in two days time." I stated with an easy smile. I was in a good mood today. I didn't want anything to ruin this mission for me. It isn't everyday when a 15 year old girl get to go on a life or death mission recovering information from the enemy's headquarters with her creations made from her own soul._

_"Well, whatever." He gave a shrug to make to clear he didn't care. I wasn't sure if he was lying or telling the truth about it. I can never understand this guy..._

_"Just be careful Tenten."_

_"Tenten..."_

"Tenten!!"

A jolted up from my daydream. I looked around. The scene sure did change. Where was the poorly lit, partly dirty assassin's headquarters? Instead, I see the wooden table that was arms were resting on, the tiled floors, large area with plenty other tables and crowds of people. Where was I again? Oh right, the cafeteria. One of my most disliked spots in the school.

"Geez Tenten. Do you have to be in Lala land **every **lunch period?" My blonde friend, Ino asked.

"There's only five minutes to class! We better get going before we're late..." My other friend with pink hair, Sakura said worriedly.

"S-Saukra's right. Let's g-get moving." The short haired girl agreed. We all dumped our garbage and grabbed our knapsacks to head to the next class.

These three people are just awesome people. Sakura, Ino and Hinata were the nicest people I've ever met ever since high school. I'm glad they were my friends. Even though they were younger than me by a year, but that's alright. Sometimes, I wish I could be more like them. But that's only sometimes. I like the way I am. I've gotten a bit quiet from the teacher telling me to "shut up" every single frigging day last year. I kept my mouth shut and magically, my grade shot up. I was pretty amazed but no one can stop me from being the tomboy I am.

"So...anything new happen lately?" I asked in boredom while Hinata and I walked up the stairs. Sakura and Ino had to part ways.

"N-not really." She answered quietly. Even though she and I are pretty close friends, we never talk much.

"Oh, I see." I replied.

My life boring.

But there was one exception...

I live with a **rich **family. Well, I rent a part of their house. You see, I live alone while my family stayed in China. Japan's a pretty cool place to live, but it's hard to pay the rent and living expenses. Luckily, this **rich **family is a close friend with my parents. So I have a minimum rent fee to pay every month. They even ask me to join their dinners sometimes. I am incredibly lucky. And when I say rich, I mean **rich rich**. As in, so much cash they won't even notice if a **few** 5 thousand dollars' been stolen. The family's name, is the Hiroshi's.

They have a daughter my age, but we never get to see each other often. Her name's Yuki; Yuki Hiroshi. She's really nice and understands how I feel.

Do I sound soft? Gawd, what has that pinched face teacher **done **to me?!

No worries though. I'll probably got to my rowdy self tomorrow. For now, I'm tired...

I hate math class.


End file.
